


Hale's Horticulture

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: A Derek Hale gardening pinup inspired by Skoosie's excellent AUAlsoon tumblr!





	Hale's Horticulture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t Be Anything But Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810778) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



  



End file.
